User talk:Theiceprincess
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Theiceprincess page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, MKMiner and/or User_talk:L! Ylnani (talk) 18:14, July 25, 2016 Reply Sometimes admins want to block users forever, so they put an outrageous date in the expire date to ensure it doesn't expire. They would be blocked like this for serious violations such as persistent harassing or deliberately vandalizing pages repeatedly after warnings. I deleted the Top 10 list you asked me to.--Ylnani (talk) 06:49, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Your Health I've gotten a little better, but I have very little health problems, such as panic attacks and sleep terrors(I wake up in the middle of the night, and freak out). NJd is awesome and no one should mess with him (talk) 23:32, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Daphne and Athena Jazmyn Vale is a 5-year-old actress who will play a child named Athena. I read some spoilers that a "mysterious woman" appears on Cassadine Island as well, I'm guessing that's Daphne. :) --Ylnani (talk) 16:22, July 28, 2016 Answers 1. To create a poll, look at the code on this page: Template:Main poll. I like the idea of the killer poll, so I'm going to put that on the main page. I haven't updated that in a long time. 2. In the user welcome section in my talk page it said there is an administrator named lovealways5671. I checked her page it said her account was disabled globally if so then why do you still say that she is an administrator. The welcome message is supposed to say the names o the current admins. That admin is not longer one, but I honestly forgot to change the message, and now I have to remember how to change it. Thanks for pointing it out. 3.When admins block users, they don't always put a reason. Sometimes it's because there are multiple reasons and they can only pick one from the list. Or, they might not put a reason simply because they do it in a rush or something. The most important thing is that they are blocked. --Ylnani (talk) 09:10, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. I put the poll on the main page and I figured out how to change the welcome message and did so.--Ylnani (talk) 09:34, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Response to your "Really?" section Okay I'm not doing anything but if you don't stop making bad edits on these pages then I will block you bc that is not right.--Lantefan2012 (talk) 00:47, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Just make better edits and we won't have a problem.--Lantefan2012 (talk) 02:29, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Admin The admin wasn't "fired" by anyone from this wiki. I actually had no idea that the account was disabled. Her account says it was disabled by either the user, or Wikia; so, either the user deleted the account on their accord, or Wikia disabled it due to serious complaints of violations. Wikia usually only disables accounts for serious violations that are way too much for admins to handle and if the user is doing violations across multiple wikis. I would venture to guess that this user was not disabled by Wikia because I've never seen any violations that I can remember from them. My guess is that the user decided to delete their own account. --Ylnani (talk) 05:56, July 31, 2016 (UTC)